


Happy Christmas Supercorp

by LonlyWanderer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Soulmates, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied futanari (alien parts), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonlyWanderer/pseuds/LonlyWanderer
Summary: Little holiday one-shot, everyone is getting ready for Christmas dinner at Kara's place, but she's missing a certain someone...Just some fun given the season, hopefully you guys enjoy.





	

LW: Merry Christmas everyone! Well hopefully this comes out at the time I intend it to. A bit of random fun and my first attempt at Supercorp and General Danvers. Enjoy.

_Thoughts_ {Kryptonese}

Happy Christmas Super-Corp

 

The Christmas season was well a truly active in the home of Kara Danvers, as well a intense feelings of love as while Kara’s Christmas feast was cooking her apartment was filled by her sister Alex and aunt Astra, both who were making out like horny teenagers (the less she thought about the effect this had on the older Kryptonian the better), Mon-El and his boyfriend and potential mate Winn (Kara was glad he’d found someone who cared for him in a way she didn’t) even her mother Eliza and father figure J’onn awkwardly flirting as she paced around waiting for the ham to cook so she could blast cook the turkey (she’d have done both that way but even Kara admits heat visioned ham tasted off). She smiled sadly as she saw the happiness in the eyes of her fellow aliens, as well as presuming Astra had told everything entailed in a bonding with their people, something she could tell Mon-El hadn’t gotten to with Winn… something she hadn’t gotten to with her human either.

It seemed her emotions weren’t as hidden as she thought as it was apparently urgent enough for Astra to pull herself away from the brunette to get her attention ‘Is something wrong Little one?’ she asks with a frown, drawing everyone’s attention to her ‘I-i-i-it’s fine, I-I’m fine’ Kara stuttered waving her hands erratically, getting a snort from Alex ‘Really, try again Kara’ she sighs tiredly ‘I guess I just feel bad with everyone being perfect with their lovely coupliness, and I’m just here by myself’ ‘Then why not just invite Lena?’ Alex asked to which Kara rolled her eyes ‘I did that, she said she didn’t want to intrude with a family event like that’ ‘Well her mother is in jail, but from what you’ve told us they weren’t that close to start with so she’s just being alone on Christmas because she feels she should’ Astra guesses and frowns in annoyance, to which Kara nods in agreement ‘That was my thoughts too, I said there was no problems and even said there was more than just my family, I didn’t say it was Winn and Mon-El by name but still it wasn’t some private family affair, and I was inviting her to my home myself’ she ends her rant with a sigh

‘Then stop asking, go over as Supergirl’ Mon-El offered ‘I can’t just kidnap her’ Kara yelped, oddly enough causing J’onn of all people to snort ‘There can’t be much she’s actually doing, if it was anything like myself it’s just boring paperwork. Besides don’t kidnap her, tell her you heard she was spending Christmas alone and that Kara Danvers had invited her so you’ve decided to assist in getting her to actually enjoy Christmas with people who want her to be there’ Kara’s eyes lit up ‘Really, you guys would be okay with Lena being here?’ she got various nods and shrugs from the others Elisa even pointing out this was Kara’s apartment after all, spurring the girl of steel into action ‘You’re right guys, time to cheer up my mate’ Kara quickly zipped away to change into her super suit, stopping long enough to blast the turkey ‘It’s about a minute early, we’ll manage’ she said as she left through the previously opened window. Alex looks from the window to the turkey ‘she does remember there’s another Kryptonian in the room, right?’ she asks surprisingly getting an answer from Mon-El ‘She probably wants to blot what you’re grinding against, as well as the fact it’s connected to her aunt as well’ he said before ducking a laser blast from said Kryptonian.

Lena sighed as she finished her last page of irritating crap signed, leaning back for a moment just as she heard a light thump outside her window, turning slightly she sees Supergirl standing in the snow. Her eyebrows quirked before waving her in, Supergirl nodding before walking in ‘So, what can I do for you Supergirl?’ Lena asked leaning back in her chair ‘You’re working late on Christmas’ Supergirl replied, not answering the question ‘Well I don’t exactly have any reason to be anywhere else, what about you?’ ‘Yeah, Kal invited me to the fortress this year. But I also heard someone did invite you to be with them for Christmas’ Lena blinks then smiles slightly ‘you are correct, I was invited but I feel like I would be imposing on her time with her family during the holidays’ she answers ‘I’m pretty sure if Ms Danvers invited you to her home she actually wants you to be there, there’s no imposition there’ Supergirl replies and Lena looks up curiously ‘And how did you know I was dating Kara?’ the woman asked ‘I have a professional relationship with the elder Danvers due to both of us being part of the same organisation. I popped in to wish her happy holidays and noticed Kara wasn’t as sunshine and rainbows as I’d seen the last time I was at CatCo. Seeing as it was the holidays I thought I’d see what was wrong as well as try to help. Which brings me to being right here, I wanted to see if there’s any actual reason for you to be here by yourself on Christmas and see if I can get you to let me bring you to somewhere where you’ll actually have a good Christmas’ Supergirl explains with a small pout, Kara hoping it’d help even if she wasn’t there as Lena’s girlfriend ‘Why do you care so much about my Christmas spirit?’ Lena asked in atone Kara was unsure of ‘You’re a friend; I want you to be happy. From what I can tell even if it’s just with hindsight Kara does make you happy and you make her happy. You seem to act like you don’t deserve good things in your life, which I think is stupid but with you two your happiness is dependant on each other, even if we take a trip to bizarro land and you do deserve this, does she? And really do either of you deserve to be this empty on what’s supposed to be the happiest time of year?’ Kara asked, feeling bad for going down this path with the woman but she didn’t say anything she didn’t currently feel inside.

 

Lena sits in place for a few minutes before tidying up all her paperwork and pulling a small box from her drawer ‘Okay you’ve convinced me, can you fly me to her home on the way darling?’ Lena asks to which Supergirl nods enthusiastically and places her hands on her hips, then gently rises from the ground and together they float and the fly into the lightly snowing afternoon sky.

 

Supergirl floated in through the open window ignoring the stares of everyone else with a quick ‘Karainvitedher’ before flying out like she’d been set on fire, only to come out of her own room as Kara once more ‘Seriously guys this isn’t a good gathering if I’m the life of the party to the extent going to the bathroom turns this place into a cemetery’ she jokes, pretending not to notice Lena ‘Um Kara, you have a guest’ Eliza said pointing behind her, Kara turning before grinning widely and pulling her girlfriend into a hug ‘Lena you came! How?’ Lena laughs ‘Supergirl apparently didn’t like I was spending Christmas alone so dropped me off here’ ‘Well I’ll have to express my thanks to Supergirl the next time I see her’ Kara chirps with her usual megawatt smile ‘Oh darling, you didn’t need to fly me here, just be a little more assertive about actually wanting me to be here’ Lena whispered in her ear, getting her chance to grin like a loon at Kara’s shocked expression ‘Merry Christmas love’

 

‘ _So, what do you think of a September baby Brave One?’_ Alex groans and smiles ‘ _Well we’ll really need to get to work then love’_ Astra grins and continues to nuzzle into her neck, then her eyes widen ‘Damn it Brave One, how do I forget such important things’ Astra gently places Alex on the sofa before zipping into Kara’s room and zipping back ‘Had to find somewhere to hide this, and Kara’s too nosy to not have it lead lined…’ ‘Hey’ Kara yelled but Lena turned her attention back to her ‘I thought we’d already given all our gifts’ Mon El whispered ‘True but Alexandra while a brilliant and unregretable distraction is indeed a distraction so I’m getting to it now {Brave One, my mate will you be mine?}’ Astra asks from her kneeling position, opening the box to show a ring baring the crest of the House of In-Ze. Alex gently takes the box from her mates hand, causing the alien’s face to drop before she’s pulled into a hug and given the kiss of her life ‘{Yes Astra, I will}. You know I never thought you’d be the kind of person to willingly get hitched, especially after Non’ Astra chuckles as she stand up, her bond mate still held against her ‘On Krypton our bond would mean we’re already married in the eyes of Rao and Yue, I wish for us to be bonded in the eyes of this world also’ ‘{Oh Astra}’ Alex tears up and pulls her mate into another kiss, completely ignoring the world around her.

 

‘ Well I did not see that happening so soon but hey 2 of my favourite people are getting a happy ending, Woo hoo!’ Kara says with a smile before turning to her girlfriend ‘Hey Lena, I’m going to need a date for a wedding, want to join me?’ ‘{As if I’d allow my wife to go with anyone else}’ was the reply, shocking most of the occupants and causing Kara’s heart to beat like a jackhammer at hearing her mother tongue come from her mate’s lips ‘You speak Kryptonian?’ Kara asks ‘Of course, one of the few good things from being related to Lex, he was a surprisingly good teacher and it is probably the last of the tender moments we ever had. I’m glad it’s found some use’ Lena explains with a slight blush to which Kara grins and zips off before returning with a box of her own ‘You’re not about to propose too, because I’m pretty sure those 2 will kill you if you steal the moment away from them’ Lena comments pointing to the couple who were only now breaking for air ‘No it isn’t but I’m sure this will be easier seeing as you understand what’s written on it’ Kara answers before opening it to reveal a locket of the crest of the house of El. Lena opens the clasp to find one side had space for a photo but the other had a simple engraving ‘{ _you are my kryptonite_ }’. Lena stared at the words before looking up into crystal blue eyes ‘Kara?’ ‘It’s true though in a way, as my mate you’re the most important thing to me, my weak point, but also my strength’ the blond alien confessed getting pulled into an embrace by the elder raven haired woman.

 

After a moment Lena separated herself from the other before pulling the box from her coat ‘I don’t know if this makes it work more or ruin it that you know I know your secret but still here it is’ Lena said revealing her gift for Kara: a necklace with the Supergirl symbol on a gold charm, which when Kara turned over saw there was an engraving that simply said ‘you’re _my_ Supergirl’. Kara stares at the gift teary eyed as Lena and the others begin to worry ‘Kara?’ Lena says before she’s pulled into a tight embrace from the delighted hero ‘ _Darling, spine_ ’ Kara reacted instantly to the voice in her head, putting down Lena (she’d lifted the older woman 5 inches off the ground) before allowing her human to pull her into a much gentler hug ‘It’s perfect’ Kara said with a smile, then pulled her into an intense kiss.

 

‘Well someone’s getting Krypto-laid tonight’ Alex sing-songed from the sofa ‘This is why I tell you nothing Alexandra, you keep announcing my evil plans to everyone’ Astra hissed, faking a wince when she gets jabbed in the abdomen from an annoyed Alex ‘I meant Luthor, but it’s nice to know what the rest of my night may be like’ ‘Hey, if you’re gonna do that, do it at home. I can’t afford a new couch this week’ Kara called snapping the 2 out of their bubble. Eliza laughed at her daughter’s and their mates before finally letting out a whistle ‘Come on everyone, time to actually eat’ getting everyone to gather around the table, Kara looking for another chair for Lena before taking her own space directly beside her.

 

THE END

LW: Well, that was a lot more General Danvers than I’d expected, oh well I’m as much a fan of them as both SuperCat and SuperCorp (A pairing a season… I suck)

Merry Christmas everyone


End file.
